Closing the Chapter
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: All things had to reach an end, including Albus and Scorpius' relationship. Oneshot. Based on The Man Who Never Lied by Maroon 5


**_Closing the Chapter_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._**

**_A/N: This for the Maroon 5 Competition. I hope you enjoy._**

Albus avoided his boyfriend's gaze as Scorpius walked through the door of their flat. His eyes remained glued to his book and the sudden stop of Scorpius' feet signalled what Albus was dreading: the inquisition.

"Albus?" Scorpius called out to him as he took his coat off and sat on the couch beside Albus. Albus looked up – not looking at Scorpius but at the space beside his head, grimaced, and returned back to his book. He just wanted Scorpius to go away. Albus was miserable and his agony was only going to be furthered by listening to Scorpius talk.

"Oh, hi," Albus spoke finally, interrupting the tense silence with his late greeting. Albus could see out of the corner of his eye Scorpius' puzzled expression.

"Is something the matter?" Scorpius had known Albus throughout their time at Hogwarts but it didn't take a genius to figure out Albus' current mood.

Albus didn't want to hear or look at the man who was causing a sea of turmoil inside of him since yesterday when Albus caught Scorpius cheating on him with his cousin Rose. Granted, their relationship had been secret due to what their families would say and that meant Rose was oblivious to the relationship but that didn't explain why Scorpius had French kissed his cousin. The simple act of cheating wasn't even that damaging compared to what Albus had found out later that night: Hugo had seen them kiss as early as three months ago. Albus and Scorpius had been dating for six months. Scorpius hadn't stayed faithful for half of their relationship.

"Why would you say that?" Albus questioned feigning innocence about his current mood. Albus could barely breathe and his eyes were going to start watering. How could his best friend of over a decade lie to him like this? Even if their relationship wasn't enough in Scorpius' eyes didn't their friendship mean anything? Albus supposed it didn't.

"You're not looking at me," Scorpius told him and Scorpius tried to touch Albus' shoulder but he jumped off the couch and dropped his book. His hands shaking, he picked his book back up, found his page, put his bookmark in the book, closed the book, and placed it on the table beside the couch.

"Where were you?" Albus asked as he walked into the kitchen to avoid the hurt and shocked look on Scorpius' face. Albus couldn't deal with that. He still loved Scorpius though it hurt to breathe around him. His heart was heavy and sinking.

"At work," Scorpius answered. "Albus, what's wrong?" He asked as he came into the kitchen and stood in front of Albus.

"Really?" Albus looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, where else would I be?" Scorpius tried to catch his gaze, moving his head and such but Albus kept his green eyes down.

"I know," Albus told him as he went back to the living room and grabbed the suitcases that were in the corner of the room. Scorpius' eyes widen and he turned to look at Albus. Albus finally looked at steel grey eyes.

"About what?" Scorpius was in denial but Albus wasn't. Not anymore.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about – how dysfunctional we are and that you're cheating on me." Albus put the suitcases down at the fireplace and grabbed the Floo powder, as he whispered the address of his parents' house.

"Albus, I-"Scorpius tried to speak but Albus shook his head and Scorpius' words trailed off.

"Enough, we're over. You don't love me anymore." Albus stated the obvious and tried to leave but Scorpius snatched his wrist and Albus had to turn around.

"I do! I do, Albus. Please forgive. Please. Don't you love me enough to stay?" Scorpius begged and Albus wanted to say yes but he knew he would just be played if he said yes. It would be a dark comedy – a tragedy –if he said yes. Albus had to admit that sometimes honesty was the worst policy and in his case it was detrimental to his emotional well-being.

"No, not enough to stay," Albus replied and Scorpius' hand dropped and without thinking, without allowing himself to hesitate or take back it all back and lie, he left the flat and walked through his parents' house to go inside his old room, which remained unchanged throughout the times he was away, just incase he needed it.

He stayed the entire night at his childhood home. His parents were concerned but he knew they wouldn't say a word to him. If Albus needed them he always came to them. Yet, a knock broke the thick silence in Albus' cosy and comforting room. Albus went to the door and opened the door to his mother's concerned face.

"Can we talk Albus?" his mum asked and Albus moved aside to let her come in. He was shocked she came up to see him. Usually they left him alone but Albus supposed his entrance was dramatic (since his parents had called after him and he didn't say a word – though with his self-loathing thoughts he couldn't hear much else) and shocking enough to warrant her approach.

"Sure, Mum." Albus waved her over to his bed and he sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Mum asked and Albus sighed. He was didn't want to talk about it incase of her reaction but at this point he needed someone to talk to and his mother wouldn't budge. She was stubborn like that.

"I need a place to stay."

"I thought you lived with Scorpius," his mum spoke aloud but then she seemed to have a light bulb moment and she looked so apologetic. "Oh, something happened with him, didn't it?"

"Mum, I have to tell you something," Albus began and then he opened his mouth and told her everything. Her face was guarded through the whole story and then when he finished it was contemplative, finally she hugged him and spoke.

"Well…I'm disappointed you didn't tell me earlier, but sweetheart I accept you. Your father will too and I know your siblings will. All of your family will. I don't know why you thought we wouldn't but I can perhaps guess – maybe your thick-headed Uncle Ron and his obtuse jokes?" Albus felt his eyes tear up. This is exactly what he needed to hear.

"Yeah, and it's just scary to say something that could leave me homeless and orphan resembling." Albus explained. He felt ashamed he let Scorpius talk him into saying nothing about his homosexuality. His parents were amazing. Scorpius just didn't want his parents finding out. He was afraid. Albus shouldn't have let Scorpius' fear convince him to do something Albus had hated. Damn Scorpius.

"Your dad's an orphan. He understands the importance of family. He'd never abandon you," his mother added and Albus nodded. He felt ashamed but he was going to be more open. Family was always supposed to be there and his family always was and would always be.

"Are you sure?" Albus confirmed just for safety measures but he was certain his father would accept him.

"I'm positive, but going back to what happened – Scorpius doesn't deserve you and you need to tell Rose. I don't think she knows this. In fact, I'm pretty sure she doesn't."

"I will," Albus nodded. His mother always knew what was right and she was right. Albus knew she was – he had been thinking the same thing.

"And Albus? You are amazing – his stupid actions reflect nothing on you. Okay?" His mother made him look into her caring eyes - as a sign of seriousness and sincerity - and he smiled.

"Thank you. I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Albus suggested referring to Scorpius. It made him feel slightly better to insult him a little. Just a little though. Scorpius was still his best friend. Even if Albus hated that fact – Albus still loved and cared about him.

"I hate that it didn't," his mum hugged him again and Albus hugged her back. He could smell the apple shampoo she wore and the raspberry perfume Dad had gotten her for Christmas last year. The fruity smells smelled so good and Albus felt happier. He almost felt as good as new.

"Me too," Albus said and he thanked her silently with those words but she pulled away and stood up.

"You're welcome. I'll make you some sugar cookies and pumpkin juice," she informed him and he laughed. She still treated him like a child. It was nice though. He needed it.

Ginny opened his bedroom door to leave and Albus gasped. What was that blonde menace doing here in his doorway? Scorpius was pained and wanted to see him. Albus could tell. He always could tell what Scorpius wanted and was feeling and yet he didn't that's why he went to Rose.

"You need to leave. My husband was an idiot to let you in my house. Get out, you prick! I vouched for you to my husband and you hurt my boy. I should wring your-" His mother started waving her finger near Scorpius' head and was backing him against the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"Mum! Mum! Stop. I've got this," Albus yelled, jumping up and holding his mother back.

"I'll let him handle this." His mother stopped and looked at her son –checking for something in his eyes maybe – before backing off of the frightened blonde-haired wizard. She left, but not without a piercing glare at Scorpius. Albus let him in and Scorpius nearly ran in.

"Why was your mother threatening me?"

"She's amazing and very maternal," Albus defended her. He didn't like Scorpius' tone. "And I told her about us," he added, giving Scorpius the answer he was really looking for.

"You did? I thought we were-" Scorpius looked frightened all over again and Albus felt sickened at him.

"We were. Key word: _were_. And guess what? I realized you weren't worried about you or maybe you were, but the real reason you wanted to keep us a secret was for your sake. Not mine."

"Albus, that's not true." Scorpius tried to grab his hands – make contact with his soothing touch but Albus stepped back.

"Deny it all you want. That's fine with me. I'm telling Rose."

"I figured," Scorpius admitted and Albus wanted to laugh. He hadn't even apologized.

"What do you want?"

"I want to say I'm sorry. I know you don't have to forgive me or even listen to me." Now he apologized. Albus had had enough. Scorpius was his best friend and the person who could always make him laugh but Albus didn't trust him anymore.

"I don't."

"And I wanted to know if maybe you'll try to forgive me and try to repair this friendship with me. The moment with Rose was stupid and not thought out at all. I ruined everything. I'm sorry. I can't say that or show you that enough." Albus paused. Though he was mad, he didn't want to lose Scorpius. He still loved him and he didn't want to hurt Scorpius and maybe somewhere Scorpius loved him, but most likely he didn't. Scorpius might not even care about him.

"I forgive you. We can be friends – not the friends we were before but friends," Albus told him and Scorpius leaned over his knees with his hands over his mouth. He was utterly relieved and joyous.

"Thank you." Scorpius barely spoke above a whisper to say those two words.

"Can you leave me alone now though?" Albus asked of him and he nodded his head almost automatically and rigorously.

"Yeah, of course." Scorpius waved goodbye and his mother brushed past Scorpius. Waiting until he appeared to leave, she entered the room and closed the door.

"Why did you say that?" she asked. Albus frowned for a moment before he understood what she meant.

"You eavesdropped?" Albus raised his eyebrow at her. His mother was like Grandma Weasley.

"Maybe…"She looked down and then shrugged sheepishly. Albus laughed.

"I couldn't break his heart, not like he broke mine. And in all honesty, I lied. I just wanted to prevent him from hurting. And who knows? Maybe I will forgive him. Maybe I can be friends with him again. He lied to me, but he doesn't deserve this kind of hurt I'm going through. I can't break his heart. I'll forgive him one day hopefully," Albus explained to her and his mother looked so proud.

"You're a beautiful young man," she told him and Albus felt proud.

"Thanks Mum." Albus thanked her and she shook her head. She didn't think she deserved thanks.

"I'll get you those cookies and juice now. You deserve them." She stood up and went to the door.

"Thank you," Albus thanked her yet again. She went downstairs and Albus fell back on the bed. He was exhausted. He still couldn't believe he had lied to Scorpius; he had never lied to him and he just lied about something enormous. Albus wasn't sure if he could do what he said. But if he could do it then Scorpius would never need to know. He just hoped Scorpius got his naïve ideals of happily ever after out of the way. Things weren't going to go that way.

Being loved deeply by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you had gained the strength from his renewed belief in his family's love to move on. He was going to be fine. Albus loved Scorpius but he loved himself more and he was going to be a Gryffindor and use that courage to stand alone.

Things would never be the same. That chapter was closed in his life. Albus was going to be happy.


End file.
